In The Beginning
by xTheShadowLordx
Summary: OK, Here's how this is gonna go down- I type the BEGINNING of the story, and YOU finish it! Basically just to improve writing. I take requests and will finish my own stories if people want. J Read the first chapter for more detail. Rated T because IDK what's gonna happen.
1. Introduction

**Okay, if you didn't get the gist from the description, basically you can take any of the text from these chapters and CONTINUE the story! This collection is for Hetalia ONLY, but I will do others for OHSHC, Death Note, Soul Eater, Bakuman, ect. IF REQUESTED.**

**REQUIREMENTS:**

**-You must give me credit.**

**-You MUST send me a link! PM or reviews are fine.**

**-Give Himaruya Hidekaz some credit! I don't own Hetalia, and neither do you! (Unless you ARE Himaruya, in that case go ahead...)**

**-Also...Respect the rights of others on the internet. I'm giving you permission to take my writing, but that does not mean you can take work of others or the writing I do not give you permission to use. BE AWARE OF THAT.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'll post them MINIMUM once a week when I have ongoing requests/reviews. Remember that I have a life too, so don't bicker. PM me if you have any questions. I check my messages daily.**

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	2. Prompt One - Love Triangle

**Character-2P America**

**My first one! I'm like, really super excited right now...I already have three people following and I haven't even gotten a story up! I actually have TWO endings for this one that I wrote myself, request and I will post those in a separate fanfic. I KNOW IT'S SHORT. don't kill me! I usually don't write this crappy... T-T PM/Review if you wanna write an ending. And BTW, underlined text equals TEXT MESSAGE.**

**OK imma start now 'cause the intro is getting longer than the actual story... I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I was angry. Really angry. England had rejected my date, my confession, _me_. I was so enraged that I... changed. Not in a bad way, of course. No, this change was _far_ from bad. My golden-blond hair turned a dashing auburn-red. My childish baby-blue eyes now a striking crimson. Oh, not a bad change at all.

And now it was time to get my revenge.

I sent England some stupid 'I hope we can still be friends' text, using the whole ex-colony thing to get his sympathy. The reply was perfect.

Of course we can still be friends, America. I just like someone else.

I knew who he was talking about, of course. Japan, that shy, closed-in anime freak that draws Hentai. Hmm... If I did this right, I might just be able to do this...I sent England another text.

It's that Japan guy, right? Tell ya what - Come to the baseball field. Bring Japan with you. I'll find a way to get you guys together!

As tsundere as England was, there was no way he'd pass this up - he's too polite and probably feels sorry for me.

Huh? OK, I'll come in about 10 minutes. Thanks, America.

I'll be waiting!

_to be continued..._

* * *

**What is going to happen when England arrives at the baseball field? Sorry if England is OOC, this was originally a reader insert for the beloved 'Farren,' a best friend of mine. Anyway, PM/Review if you wanna post your ending! I will mention the best one in my next chapter (If I get any.) **


	3. Prompt Two - The Cats

**Character- Japan**

**Okay, first I must apologize for the long wait. We got a new computer and during the time that happened, I forgot I had this... But I am back and I should be updating regularly now that I am kind of...Bored. Anyway, I have found that making prompts is actually a bit harder than creating the entire story...Hmm...**

**I really would have updated yesterday, but it was Independance Day and I was a bit busy celebrating Alfred's birthday. So in honor of Al turning 237, I'm writing about Japan! XD**

**Anyway, Enjoy! Remember, Review or PM me if you finished this so I can read!**

* * *

"Greece-San?" Japan called, walking into the hospital room. He saw his friend look up from the bed, wincing at the sudden movement and touching a hand to his bandaged head. The smell of cleaner and chemicals hung in the air.

"Japan, I'm glad to see you. How are my cats?" Greece asked, huge emerald eyes looking at Japan's kimono, which was matted with cat fur. The older country flushed, embarrassed at the condition of his clothes. "I should be asking how _you_ are doing," Japan stated, brow furrowed. "To need a kitten's claws surgically removed from your head? That sounds dreadfully painful."

"Yeah, I guess it hurt a little bit..." Greece replied sleepily. "But you don't look to good yourself. What happened?" Japan shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know I went to your house to take care of your cats? Well, about that..."

_TO BE_ CONTINUED...

* * *

**Honestly, I have no idea what happened at Greece's house. But hey. That's not my decision. Put who you think I should write about next in a review and you get virtual Pocky and Greece's cats. Virtual cats, of course. **

**Thanks to MarauderMoony21 and Stardust98 for the endings for the first one, I had a great time reading them! Keep writing!~**


End file.
